Boston Private High School
by SplicedShyla
Summary: SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER This is based on when they move to Boston. this IS THE STORY OF THE FRIEND THEY MAKE AND TURN HER DEPRESSING POOR LIVE INTO FUN AND LAUGHTER. This is my first story am sorry about grammar, i really am sorry. If i get good feedback i have no problem writing more.


**Its been a year since I had moved to Boston. I really hate it here.**

**I was super surprise to find out that I was expected into the Boston's most prestigious private high school. I left everything behind family, friends, everything. Just to attend this school I had a goal to achieve at this school and I will not rest still my mission is fulfilled.**

**That what I thought at the time anyways.**

**It my final year in high school , in this high school, in this place full with predominantly white ignorant snore nose rich kids, it's my last year here with rube manner less fools. I have waited for such a long time. At least when I leave here it will not be hard to find a college that will aspect me. At least I have that to look forward to.**

**The sun was shining the birds were singing but it was still terribly cold and I had my winter jacket on with my fury scarf that Andy Jackson had thrown into the dust bin, because it had an irremovable coffee stain on it. That was one useful thing about these snort nosed mini adults their "Waste" (not body waste... even though am such that would most likely be worth something too) was always my treasure. For example when I first arrived I couldn't afford a school uniform so the lovely Ms Kelly bought me one in exchange for my services as a designer, I had to make her the "Best" and most "Unique" looking dress in order for her to stand out at the Charity Ball. That was no problem but the thing is this uniform along cost 1,000$ that's 819.33 euro! and she just basically gave it to me for a 3 day job.**

**I stood at the gates of Boston Private High school, hands in pockets my face sunk into my new fury scarf. I looked up at the sign that welcomed all visitors and students. My last year I murmured as the cold wind tried to find a way to get into my impenetrable shield that was created by my oversized coat.**

**"Coming through!" I heard from behind the voice was muffled by the sound of a moped.**

**From my experience in this school when someone says "out of my way" it's your fault if you break something. I quickly jumped out of the way. Suddenly in front of me was a beautiful looking creature with blond helmet hair and unusual coloured eyes. He looked like a male model but then again so did many boys here, it wasn't a big deal, but for some reason I couldn't help but stare.**

**"Excuse Us" two twins popped out of nowhere all of a sudden**

**"Pardon ME!" a cheerful laughter came storming from behind me again.**

**A cute little boy hung on the neck of a larger man with black hair and the most perfect feature I have ever seen, even just a glans. The two twins looked very much alike expect for the colour of their hair one had black hair and the other was a ginger... they were both Asian, in fact they were all Asian effect for the blonde on, I think, a limo pulled up beside the school and from it emerged two people a girl with short hair who was just too cute for words and a tall handsome man with glasses who looked straight at me. I at this point was still studded by all the commotion. He quickly walked over to me and with devious smile he stretched out his hand**

**"Why hello am Kyoya Otori, we are the international foreign exchange group here at Boston High, that blonde boy over there is Tamaki Suou, the two twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I will leave it up to you to figure out who is who they are and over there is Haruhi Fujioka, the others are people you don't really need to know, they are not going to be attending nor will they be needing a tour of the school am sure you are well acquainted with" "He said a mouthful" I said to myself as I gathered my thoughts**

** "Hmm.. If you need assistance... its best for you to go up to the reception" I said as a dusted myself off.**

** "You might know this but you will get into trouble if you bring motorcycles into school during winter, it's a safety hazard" I said as I walked towards the school attempting to fix the angle of my bag pack.**

** The bell rang and the first classes commenced. It was Chemistry my worst subject, but at least my partner was super smart. I walked into the classroom just to find the Jimmy Chon was out, he had flown to Cancun yesterday and had not returned **

**"life of the rich and wasteful" I thought to myself as a dragged myself toward my sit.**

** Mrs Vivian walked into the classroom with the cute girl I saw in the morning.**

** "Most likely another rich bitch" I thought as she was introduced.**

** "This class is, Haruhi Fujioka, a transfer from Ouran high school in Japan, please make her feel welcomed, please Ms Fujioka take a sit next to umm... Shyla".**

** That was me, oh crap, I wondered what her conversation will be about, her hair, her stylist, or maybe a rat dog. **

**"Hi" she said her voice sounded rough and cores almost like a... "Nah, I saw her limo she's wealthy, I will never have such luck to find someone I can relate to" I though to myself.**

** "Hey" I smiled back politely As perusal I drowned out the sound Mrs Vivian voice with my deep thought provoking conversation I have with myself about what's the cheapest meal I can eat for dinner when I got home.**

** "Am sorry do you have an extra pen" I was interrupted by Haruhi "Yap, here" I replied as I rooted through my pen case looking for my fancy back up pen.**

**I gave her my blue coloured pen that had a robin placed on the top.**

**"Thank you" she smiled**

**"So... how long have you been in this school" Haruhi whispered**

**I turned fully around to look at her**

**"What do you mean?" I said in a questionable manner**

**"You don't since like the people here, it either you are new, just like me, or your family isn't wealthy" she said still holding onto that innocent smile**

**"Look, I understand that you come from a wealthy family and you feel because of that you own the whole world, but you don't, you really don't, if you own some island of the coast of South America or whatever doesn't mean you can speak to me any how you wish, are we clear princess, you will be in your click soon and I already have mine so you will have lots of practice not talking to me unless you need something. In conclusion, I gave you the pen you needed and it's ends there till the end of this class were you give it straight back" my words since to just have made her giggle**

**"Ms Ackles and Ms Fujioka, am happy you are getting along but please Organic Chemistry needs your attention, catch up after class" Mrs Vivian proclaimed loudly in the class as she wrote on the board**

**I felt embarrassed, not because I was told off in front of the whole class but I was simply laughed at after I gave an award winning usually scary speech, I give this speech to almost all the spoiled bitches around here when they start to step on my toes.**

**The bell finally rang to end the torture of chemistry.**

**"Thank you very much Shyla" Haruhi said as she placed the pen beside me**

**"You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover you can get it wrong." She smiled**

**"Right" I said as I scooped up my pen from the table and walked out.**

**For the rest of the day, i found that all the new Asians were in at least one of my classes and i learnt a thing or two about them.**

**The twins have incest issues they keep touching each other, some of the girls find it cute but it hella annoying, but they are also super smart, they know more than I do after Art, apparently their mom is the famous Fashion designer Yuzuha, so honesty its expected.**

**The one with the glasses is fake as fake can be but no one can see that, everyone loves him. To be honest I find attracted to him and finally the blonde one he is special and most like is a male prostitute because to be honest all he does is filths and show off how good he looks. Despite that he actually seems like a nice guy despite the fact that he is like many here; full of himself. Am not sure he might be gay.**

**The end of the day has arrived and study hall isn't on today and I don't have to work today, it's me time.**

**I love the sound of my heeled dolly shoes against the floor of the empty school. I find it calming.**

**"Click, klock, click, klock"**

**I stopped. The music room. There are 3 music room while the two are in functioning order, rumour has it that this one is haunted hence it got closed down, but the trust is that nobody wants to use it because it's at the end of the school and that's a long way to walk with heavy instruments and the acoustics are terrible as there is an unusually loud echo.**

**This is where I spend my days off, just sitting in here and guess what I found in there?**

**A sewing machine, this is where I spend my time.**

**I opened the large doors with a smile which sudden dropped..**

**There were people pulling the room apart like they were redecorating and they were. In the middle of this commotion were the new group, they were ruining my sanitary, they were tearing it apart, the dust on the grand piano, the dimly lit room was now bright coloured and the ghostly shivers were gone.**

**"Why are you here" I asked looked at them with wide eyes.**

**"What are you doing, give me back my manikins, and don't touch that" I said now in a panic**

**"Nothing, just setting up our new Host club" they said together**

**"You are setting up a brothel?" I Shouted**


End file.
